


Kinktober 2019 fics

by GrizzTheMauler



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrizzTheMauler/pseuds/GrizzTheMauler
Summary: I have been convinced by a friend to post some stuff for this year. Will be a bit oc content and some fandoms as I see fit. I am open to requests, though the schedule is a bit shaky right now with ATF and my actual job.Some fluff, some sexy stuff. Everything will be tagged in the chapter summary since there will be a few noncon/dubcon posts. I happen to like a good scene and it's a challenge I enjoy taking.





	1. Preface

Howdy, just making a preface so I can have chapter summaries and make the fic look nicer. Especially since the first three chapters are being put out din one day because I am a lowkey procrastinator and often forget things.  
  
Anyways, if you have a request for something ask and I'll see what I can do.   
  
Enjoy

~Grizz


	2. Your body is my temple Blackwall/OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Body Worship/Rimming
> 
> Set just after the Pardoning in DAI, Corin takes Blackwall to their bed and shows him every reason why he loves him. Some fluff, some sex.

Corin watched as the guards unshackled Thom. He could barely breathe as his brother looked at him and nodded towards the man kneeling shellshocked on the floor. He raced over, ignoring decorum as he embraced him, Thom weakly trying to push him away as tears came to his eyes. Corin persisted and helped him to his feet, leading him out. He ignored the looks everyone gave as Volaire kept them where they were, allowing them a chance to get out. After a moment's hesitation, Corin brought the man to the barn, dragging him up the stairs after locking the door and to the bed where Thom stared at it.  
  
"Why are you-"  
  
"Because the man I fell in love with once said that the best things are hard fought for." Corin stopped him from taking off his jacket, embracing him. "Can I do this, please?"  
  
Thom nodded slowly, eyes not leaving Corin as he took off the jacket, folding it and setting it to the side before having Thom sit on the bed. Corin kissed him all the way down, breaking it off to get at his shirt. Volaire had given the man his clothes, stating that his punishment would either be banishment or exiled to the Wardens. Instead Volaire had pardoned him completely, saying his atonement was to stay, he had duties and a responsibility to be here. He would join the wardens after it all was done, to become one fully in truth.  
  
With his shirt off, Corin just ran his hands along Thom's arms and chest. He loved the feeling of the course black hair in his palms, the rippling muscles the large man had from years of hefting his armor and weapons. Corin turned away from that to work on getting Thom's large boots off, putting them aside before looking down at his pants, licking his lips.  
  
"Corin.."  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Are you..."  
  
"Showing you _exactly_ how much I want you, Thom." Corin shrugged off his own jacket and clothes, kicking his boots aside before dropping to his knees in front of the larger man. Thom swallowed thickly as COrin maneuvered his pants off him, leaving Thom in his breechcloth. "Looks like you're more than ready hmm." He brushed a hand along the thick outline, drawing a deep groan from the man.   
  
"Don't tease me, Cor." Blackwall hissed.  
  
"You're going to have to wait. I have something else in mind tonight." Corin had him leave them on, as they came to mid thigh and kept the temptation to suckle on it at bay, though he did give it a kiss, snickering as Thom groaned.  
  
Straddling his body, Corin ran his hands all over Thom again, before leaning down to kiss him. He trailed kisses over every inch he could reach, his neck, shoulders, arms. His hands trailed along, mapping Thom's body to commite every inch to memory. Thom closed his eyes and let him have his way, soft moans pulled from him every time the man rocked his hips to grid their erections together.  
  
Corin felt light as if riding a dream. Most of their intimate moments was quick and dirty, as they were quite busy. He never really minded in the beginning but he felt that they'd wanted something more with each other than a quick roll in the sheets. And today more than ever, he wanted to show Thom that.  
  
The rogue shifts back, getting off Thom and motioning him to roll over. The large man grunts and does so, head resting on the pillow as he eyes Corin who runs a hand along his back. "Maker... Your so strong..." Corin kisses the back of Thom's neck as he massages his back. A low moan is pulled as he works out the knots from being held in a cell for several weeks, Thom becoming clay in Corin's skilled hands. Corin whispers words of praise every now and then, telling him how much he loves him, how much he needs the old soldier.  
  
Skipping the large mounds of his ass, Corin gets to his legs, easing the tension there and kissing the back of his thighs. "Do you trust me, Thom?"  
  
A pause. "With my life."  
  
Corin smiles, moving over to kiss him. "I want to try something. Okay?" When Thom nods he pulls off the man's breechcloth, licking his lips at the firm globes revealed. Putting his hands on there and squeezing, he feels Thom tense up a bit, but he relaxes after a while. "This will be easier if you get on your knees."  
  
"Are you-"  
  
"Not tonight. Close but something else." He helps Thom get into posisiton before spreading the twin cheeks. It was obvious to Corin that Thom had never done this to anyone or received it in return and he grinned. He placed a kiss on both mounds before swiping his tongue across Thom's hole. The result was instant and Thom first froze then relaxed and _moaned_, pushing back.  


"Oh fuck..." He groaned. "Maker... More."  
  
"I plan on it." Corin said, diving back in and lapping at the rosebud. He drew out Thom's pleasure, reaching under him to slowly stroke at his girthy cock and play with his balls. Thom writhed in the bed, broken gasps and moans spewing from his mouth along with curses. It got louder when on a particular rough push from the man, Corin's tongue slipped in. Thom whimpered at that, pleading Corin to give him more to fuck him with his tongue. Grinning, Corin obliged, delving deeper into him, occasionally pulling out and muttered that it was his ass now. He felt Thom's climax coming soon and he stroked him faster, pulling his tongue out and slipping in a finger. He felt around until he found that spot and with a few rubs, Thom came with a loud roar of his name.  
  
The man collapsed into the bed, panting as Corin laid down beside him. The blissed out look on his face made him smile warmly, Thom pulling him weakly in for a kiss. "Thank you."  
  
"Your body is my temple and it ought to be worshipped." Corin purred at him. "And as a lowly thief I plan on stealing every drop of divine elixir you can give."  
  
"You'll get punished for stealing." Thom smirked.  
  
"Then you'd better come up with some."  
  
"Maker I love you, Corin Trevelyan."  
  
"I love you too, Warden Prospect Thom Rainier."


	3. A beam of Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voyeurism
> 
> Taken from an original work I've done in Livkings and expanding a scene in the prequel.
> 
> Basically, MC comes along two of his LI's fucking in pond and he watches.

Theo grunted as he came to the tent he shared with Vilkas and Eren. Neither man was present and he decided to just bathe without them. Earlier he'd created a few rushes to give everyone some degree of privacy in their section and he chose to use it, opting to take a quick wash. He'd grown the reeds around him and was about to begin when he heard the voices.

"Oh shut up, you arrogant ass." Vilkas' brassy voice carried through the area as he and Eren came to the pond. "Using your fucking Starling powers is cheating."

"Says the enhanced Black Gold." Eren's deep voice countered. "Shame Theo isn't back yet. I bet he'd love to see the match." The men stripped down, getting in as Vilkas grunted, the water warming by several degrees.

"You could just ask, you know." The starborn groused.

"Except we both know that's not how we work." Eren punched his shoulder lightly. "We're warriors. We dominate. Its in our nature and literally in our blood. You lost fair and square. Now it's time to pay up."

"Fuck."

"Yep." Eren laughed, pulling Vilkas in for a kiss. They were of equal height and build, Eren's bushy blonde beard brushing against Vilkas' braided black. Eren ran his hands along Vilkas' tattoos. "You are a strong warrior, Vilkas. It's always an honor to fight with you."

Theo swallowed sharply and tried not to make a sound as he watched the two men kiss. Vilkas was full of fiery passion, rough and demanding to Eren's smooth countenance. The older man kept him in check, smacking his hands away from their large members. "Patience, Vilk." He kissed at the starborn's neck, Vilkas moaning softly as Eren pulled up a large hickey. He grabbed the man's ass and pulled him close, rutting against him. "I'm gonna rail you so good."

"Fuck Eren…" Vilkas kissed him deeply.

Theo felt the heat pool in his loins and took himself in hand as he watched Eren reshape the water to hold Vilkas as he stood back. A smirk on his face as he stroked his own tool, Vilkas eyeing him hungrily. The man moved to take Vilkas in hand and stroke him slowly. "I've got you all to myself..." He let go and slapped Vilkas' ass, the restrained man groaning as Eren rubbed the cheeks. He went to his stuff, found the oil and slicked himself and Vilkas up, moving him to sit by the edge of the manmade pond, his chest on the soft grass. Theo watched with eagerness as Eren stretched the man under him.

Theo had no idea that Eren wanted Vilkas at all. He'd only shown interest in him after all but it made sense to him. Eren loved warriors, fighting and fucking. To have Vilkas under him was definitely a dream. Theo bit back a moan as he remembered having Eren's thick tool in him a few days prior.

Eren pushed into the man slowly, both groaning as he hilted himself. Eren leaned over and grunted something in Vilkas' ear who just moaned. "Just like that..." Theo watched as he started slow, slowly picking up speed as he fucked him. "Since your strong I can get as rough as I want, yeah?"

"Fuck... Oh Stars..." Vilkas just moaned and tried to push back on Eren.

The older man laughed and restrained him again. "My pace. Gonna wear you out." He kept going, biting at his neck occasionally as he went.

Their hidden watcher thought it was the absolute hottest thing he'd ever seen, imagining himself between them and stroking himself to Eren's rhythm. He bit his fist to stifle the quiet moans as he imagined Eren taking him while Vilkas fucked his mouth. He lost himself in his pleasure as the two men roared, all of them climaxing together.

"Fuck.." Vilkas lay limp where he was, spent seed drifting around him before getting pulled into the river by Eren who marveled as he pulled out of him.

"Mhmm…" He grinned and whispered something in Vilkas' ear who stiffened before Eren placed a hand on his back. Theo was about to leave as he turned to face two water tentacles that grabbed him. Eren pushing the rushes apart and grinning down at him.

"We got to teach a little spy a lesson, eh?"

"Um.."

"I honestly can't move Eren." Vilk groaned from his spot.

"Well if he's sucking you off I can do the moving."

"Sounds good to me." Vilkas rolled onto his back. "Get over here, Cub."

"Do I-"

"Nope." Eren picked him up. "Naughty little spies get punished!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will definitely revisit when I can and expand the smut.


End file.
